insanipediaomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blue Tennis Ball/FS 2
E.D. switches souls with Basketball Dice plays hide-and-seek with Football (NOPE) Dice dresses up with Nickel (Again, NOPE) Penny gets trapped in a poisionous plant with Penny (S A V E H E R) Daisy dresses up with Football (Once again, NOPE) Candy Cane watches MLP with Candy Cane (Forever alone (except with Cherry)) Nickel plays hide-and-seek with E.D. Tennis Ball transforms into a cat with Pickaxe (My reaction to this) Cup sleeps with Nickel (Okay?) Football lies down with Puffball (OH HECK NO) Penny wqatches MLP with Football (I'd DEFINETLY love to see how this would turn out) Dice takes a photo of DIsc (They'd probably do this in their childhood) Gamepad is scared of Nickel Gamepad is on Insanity Mountain with Penny (whoa) Puffball watches MLP with Nickel (OH YES) Puffball plays Pokémon with Dice Puffball turns into a cat with Basketball Disc plays hide-and-seek with Disc (Forever Alone) Cherry gets trapped in a poisonous plant with Puffball (That's what you get for kicking Cup off of Puffball! But then again) Football switches souls with Penny (First Penny watching MLP with Fottball, and now this? Okay, I feel like shipping it) Latte goes trick or treating with Cherry (CHERTAE CONFIRMED!) Puffbull takes a photo of Pickaxe (CLEVER) Disc switches souls with Foortball (WHAT!?) Puffball gets trapped in a poisonous plant with Puffball (Cherry, you gonna free Puffball, or you gonna leave her to die?) Daisy fights with Basketball (She'd never do that, right?) Dice transforms into the oppisite gender with Cup Cup takes a photo of Disc (so many pics) Tack lies down with Gamepad Puffball plays with Disc Tennis Ball plays with Tennis Ball (Tennis Ball playing with a tennis ball. It would definetly be hilarious) Gamepad plays hide-and-seek with E.D. Penny takes a photo of Basketball (Penny the proffessional cameracoin) Disc is on Insanity Mountain with Football (WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN1?) Disc goes on a hike with Nickel (It is getting long because I'm trying to find a Daisy and Tack slot. I'm sorry!) Daisy listens to music with Dice (Oh) E.D. lies down with Penny Cherry plays Pokémon with E.D. Football gets trapped in a poisonous plant with Gamepad Tennis Ball likes Football (NOPE! So much nope, right?) Latte transforms into the oppisite gender with Tack (Return of the Lattack) Dice goes trick or treating with Tennis Ball Disc transforms into the oppisite gender with Pickaxe (Haha, the female Pickaxe has returned!) Tennis Ball likes Penny (Um...) Gamepad switches souls with Nickel Puffbull watches MLP with Penny (START YA SHIP FANFIC PENCILS PEOPLE! IT LOOKS LIKE IS PENBULL DAY!) Latte goes trick-or-treating with DIce Puffball lies down with Puffball (End of the poison plant saga. Puffball is free) Gamepad sleeps with Pickaxe (What is it with Gamepad right now?) Football loves Nickel (SO. MUCH. NOPE.) Gamepad loves Candy Cane (Watch out, Cherry! A new shipping si in town!) (Other than that, I couldn't find a Daisy and Tack funslot. I decided to stop searching. Maybe in FS 3 we might actually get one. Feel more than free to make scenarios in the comments! Thanks again!) Category:Blog posts